


The Cousin of Greed

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Possessiveness, Tattoos, collaring, kyluxhardkinks, mental manipulation, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there are sins, and Hux isn't sure there really are, has never found religion that is <i>true,</i> but if there are, then this is his. To have, to hold, and never let go. </p><p>To guard what is his with a burning passion that never abates, that consumes and destroys until nothing is left."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cousin of Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the horribly seductive [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/145887178125/i-want-dangerously-possessive-kylux-like-if-they) blog
>
>> I want dangerously possessive kylux (like if they were really people there would be restraining orders and police involvement) and collaring. Bonus points if one wears a collar and the other has some less obvious mark of possession on him.
> 
> Now with new mini-fic in the end notes.
> 
> Come play on tumblr [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title taken from the lyrics of "The Curse of Curves"

Hux looks across the deck, watches Kylo lean forward over the com station, flex huge fingers on the control. And Hux aches. 

A few weeks ago, he wouldn't have even noticed, or at least, not thought twice. Then, it would just have been another annoyance, Ren contacting the rest of the knights, bringing them aboard for a few days. It would have been paperwork, potential damage to the ship, and nothing more. But that was when he was Ren. 

And now it's _Kylo._

Hux isn't sure what prompted that first moment, the frantic slam of Kylo's hands into his waist, the bite that Hux left stinging on Kylo's neck, the broken shelf in a storeroom just off Finalizer's main briefing room. It had been fast, too hot, too dark, stuffy. But something had changed there.

And Kylo had shown up at Hux's door later that night, shown up with his helmet off, hands fluttering in mad patterns reaching out to Hux. And Hux, well, Hux wasn't one to turn down a chance like that. He told himself, tells himself, that this is all for the good of the cause. 

Kylo needs an anchor. 

And Hux is a guiding light in a storm, a point of calm that never wavers. If he can bring some of that control to Kylo, it will benefit them all. If he can help Kylo learn to manage himself, even Snoke will thank him. 

This is what Hux tells himself. 

But he knows, deep in the corner of his mind, that there is something else here. Something darker, stranger, a coiled thing that only comes to light when Hux cannot stop it. 

Jealousy. 

If there are sins, and Hux isn't sure there really are, has never found religion that is _true,_ but if there are, then this is his. To have, to hold, and never let go. To guard what is his with a burning passion that never abates, that consumes and destroys until nothing is left. 

After Starkiller, after a piece of his heart was ripped away in an explosion before his eyes, it has only gotten worse. And Hux doesn't have a lot. He never has. His uniform, his cigarettes, his datapad, a cat. Nothing more, nothing realer. But he can't let any of them go now. 

And now, _now_ , he has something more, something that lives and breathes, talks.

And so that, in the strangest recesses of a mind even he knows is contorted, is why this is Kylo, not Ren, why he aches as Kylo relays orders to the knights. 

Kylo is his now. 

***

The knights come aboard in a flurry of black fabric, swaggering walks. They're loud. Louder than Hux would have expected. And Kylo is loud with them, in the midst of them, greeting and welcoming. And he's going off with them without even a glance at Hux, without even a by-your-leave. 

The burning coal in Hux's belly is hard to ignore, even as he sweeps out of the room, face impassive. But he reassures himself that Kylo will be with him at night, that he can give Kylo something knights never can, that Kylo will be back to him in a few hours. 

He never thinks to wonder if he has any right to expect that. 

No, Kylo is his, sure as anything he has ever had. And so that night, in his room, feet up and datapad in his lap, he waits. 

And waits.

Waits.

Eventually Hux goes to bed. But he's seething, a roiling mess of frustration, annoyance. And his bed is cold without Kylo. And it's the first time in weeks he's slept alone. 

And Kylo is going to pay. 

***

He corners Kylo after the staff meeting. He isn't sure what he's going to say, isn't sure if Kylo even deserves his disdain, his frustration. But he has to do something. The tickle at the back of his mind won't leave otherwise. 

“I didn't see you yesterday.” And that's good, calm, open.

“The knights and I had much to discuss.” Hux glares at the mask, glares as though he can pull it off with the force of his will. And maybe he can, because Kylo reaches up, pulls the release. And then Hux can see his face, can see the face that's his. And Kylo looks quizzical. 

“And you didn't see the need to come see me afterward?” Hux keeps his voice level, pushes away the fire that flickers somewhere near the base of his skull. Kylo's face falls, he takes a step closer. 

“It... it was late. I didn't want to...” But Hux can't hold back now, it's burning through him, and he's not sure how to stop it. 

“Were you just waiting for them to show up? I see how things are. You're happy to share my bed, happy to have me fuck you, but once there are other people who will talk to you, you'll just leave me in the lurch. Do you somehow think I'm not good enough now? Well, let me tell you something, Kylo Ren. Don't come fucking running back to me when they leave.” Hux is panting at the end of it. Kylo's face is white.

“Hux... if I'd known you cared so much...” But Hux doesn't want to hear Kylo's excuses. He doesn't need to. Instead, he storms out, heels clicking on the floor, Kylo calling his name down the corridor. 

***

That night, Kylo shows up at the end of his shift.

And Hux can't help but feel shivers of satisfaction tracing their way up and down his spine.

And Kylo curls up on his couch as Hux works, just stares at Hux. It's a comforting weight, the knowledge that Kylo has nothing more important to do than watch Hux. That there _is_ nothing more important for him at this moment. 

He stops working hours earlier than he usually would, goes over to the couch. And he wraps an arm around Kylo, nuzzles into his neck. Kylo tenses a little

“Don't worry, Kylo. Don't worry. I'll always take you back. No one else will, but I will.” He kisses lightly at the skin behind Kylo's ear. “They're afraid of you. I could see it when they came on board.”

Kylo sighs, a crumpling thing.

“I'll never be afraid. I'm not like them.” He licks along Kylo's neck, kisses light at the corner of his mouth. “I'll take care of you, Kylo. You're mine now. And I take care of what's mine.” Kylo whimpers as Hux bites, hard and quick, teeth sinking deep into his shoulder. But he's arching into Hux's wandering hands, and Hux can see the bulge in his leggings. 

***

Weeks pass.

Kylo spends his nights in Hux's bed. 

And Hux whispers to him, drips venom into his ear, words of care, of possession. Of how he will hold onto Kylo, come what may. Of how Kylo doesn't need anyone else now, can never have anyone else. And he can feel his heart fluttering at each muttered phrase. He can feel his mind warping around the place that holds Kylo tight. 

It's a good feeling. 

And then they're meeting with Snoke, Hux explaining the plans for the next push to expand into new territory. He's running through logistics with Kylo at his side. It's fine, normal even. And then Snoke is speaking to Kylo, asking about his part in their new strategy. 

“...of course, Master. Whatever you think is best.” Hux missed the first part of the sentence, missed the introduction, and he doesn't want to hear anything else. But Kylo continues. “With your guidance we will succeed.” 

Hux aches.

His voice is clipped, regular, as they conclude the audience. But Kylo knows him too well now, is too attuned to every shift in Hux's mood. (Hux will agree that Kylo has to be, for he lets himself go with the dark haired man in a way he never has before. And underneath his impassive facade...) So he doesn't even seem surprised when Hux pulls him into the first available room, when Hux slams him up against the wall with a forearm to his throat. 

“What the fuck was that, Kylo?” Hux knows, somewhere at the corner of his mind, that he's being irrational. He himself defers to Snoke, defers just as much as Kylo does. But there's something _wrong_ about Kylo bending to that creature now, now that he's Hux's. No, Hux knows that they must bend to their master. Yet _he_ is Kylo's master now. 

“You fucking fool. Do you think he even cares about you?” And Kylo has looked amused and a little quizzical up until now. But now he blinks, eyes confused. Before he can answer, though, Hux continues. “He'll use you up, use you until he doesn't need you any more. He doesn't give a shit about you. He never has.” 

Kylo's eyes darken, but he doesn't try to pull away, and Hux almost laughs. 

“You bow and scrape to him, well, he doesn't give a shit about anything beyond that. I do.” Kylo gasps. “Don't you dare act towards him like you do to me. I fucking care, no one else in the fucking galaxy does.” And it's true. Hux can feel it in his bones. He's different, means more to Kylo, cares more than anyone else ever has. Because who would care about Kylo fucking Ren? Hux is doing him a favor. 

Kylo's face is breaking. 

And he bows his head. Hux releases his throat, wraps his hand instead around the back of Kylo's neck as the knight buckles forward. And he presses their foreheads together. 

“But I forgive you. Just as long as you remember in the future. You're mine, not Snoke's, not the knights', not anyone else's.” Kylo's eyes are watery, wet. “Hush, hush. I forgive you.” And he gathers Kylo into his arms, rubs soft comforting fingers across his back. He's willing to be magnanimous this time. 

***

Kylo wants to cut his hair. He's holding shears when Hux comes back after his shift, about to lop off a lock when Hux comes in the door. 

Hux yells. 

Because that is _his_ hair, his choice, his. And Kylo can't cut it. 

And because, maybe, he likes it. 

And Kylo drops the shears, well trained enough for that. The datapad Hux is holding drops to the floor, falling from inattentive fingers as Hux rushes over. And he's running worried hands through Kylo's hair, checking, confirming that Kylo hasn't broken anything of his yet. Finally he pulls back, looks Kylo in the face gravely. 

“What are you doing, Kylo?”

“It's too long, Hux,” Kylo whines. And maybe it is a little long for Kylo's work, for pulling back beneath the mask and the hood. But it's Hux's, and Kylo didn't even ask him for permission. Hux takes a deep breath, steadies himself. 

“Why didn't you ask?” And that's the real heart of the matter. Kylo can trim it, can cut it a little, that's alright. But not without Hux's approval. 

“I... I didn't think you'd care...” And Kylo is hesitant, timid sounding. It's a good tone for his voice. But now Hux isn't truly angry anymore. He's simply confused. 

“Didn't think I'd care? How many times do I have to tell you, Kylo? You're mine and I care about _everything you do_.” And Kylo sighs into the kiss that Hux bites into his lips, melting into his touch. “Don't you dare do something like this again.” The words are harsh, but Hux breathes them against Kylo's skin like a pledge. And Kylo arches against him, whines into him, a sniveling sound that takes Hux's breath away with its desperation.

***

Hux thinks this may be the best idea he's had yet. The leather is solid in his hands, real. And he can already see what it will look like, black against the pale of Kylo's skin. 

Kylo is curled beside his desk when Hux finally gets to his quarters. He's resting his head against the side of the chair, half asleep waiting for Hux. It's where Hux finds him most of the time now, when he gets off shift. It's convenient. This way, he can settle down for work without added distractions, can bury a free hand in Kylo's beautiful hair, stroke lightly at the head near his knee as he fills endless forms and reads an ever increasing torrent of reports. 

Kylo seems to like it. 

No. Kylo does like it. Hux is certain of that now. But this is going to help. It's going to ensure that no one else can ever enjoy this. It's going to make anyone who tries think twice. 

“I've got something for you, Kylo.” Kylo perks up, looks over to where Hux is standing just inside the entry. “Come here.” It's gratifying when Kylo springs to his feet, rushes to Hux's side. 

“Look.” Hux holds out the thin strip of leather, bright with golden lettering. “I had this made for you, just for you.”

“What is it?” Hux laughs, low and solid.

“What do you think, Kylo? It's a collar. You can wear it under your robes. Wear it all the time. And feel it. And maybe you won't forget who you belong to then.” Kylo whimpers, slides closer.

“I _don't_. Hux, I promise. I _know_.” He's horribly petulant, and Hux sighs in exasperation. 

“Really Kylo? You don't,” and he laughs, cruel chimes. “Well this way you _can't_. If you strip for someone, if you're the little slut I know you are, they'll see this and know that you're mine. If you whore yourself out to someone else, they won't touch you, because you belong to General fucking Hux and no one will touch my property.” Kylo's face is breaking, that horrified look that Hux likes so much. 

“Hux,” he's frantic. “Hux, I don't. I wouldn't. I've never... just you, Hux. Please. I _wouldn't_.”

“Well, now you can't.” And Hux clasps the collar around his neck, leaves it loose enough that Kylo will feel it with every shift, every breath. And it looks so good, his name across Kylo's throat, across that throat that is his. 

***

Kylo is choking a little. Hux has his fingers wrapped around the leather collar that he wears constantly, is twisting as he fucks Kylo from behind. And Kylo is a little lightheaded, pained. The leather presses in, cutting off thought, anything but the desperate rattle of his breath.

But Kylo won't ever say anything.

If this is what Hux wants, this is what Hux will have. 

And there's other pain to occupy him, after all. There's the aching throb in his ass, Hux in too fast, not enough preparation. And the burn on his cheek where Hux slapped him earlier. And the twitch of overstrained muscles from his own training. 

But that pain is incidental too. It's unimportant. Because he's pleasing Hux right not. And Hux is murmuring into his skin, licking at Kylo's shoulder. It's warm and wet, the soft press of his tongue, the whisper of his words. And every so often Kylo catches one, shivers on it. 

“So good for me, all I want... fuck, Kylo, just... mine, and you know it now...” on an on, an endless stream. Kylo basks in it. In moments like this, when he's doing things exactly right. When Hux believes him, believes that Kylo doesn't want anyone else, will never want anyone else.

That he will tear himself apart and rebuild himself in whatever shape Hux wants.

That he will break just to hear Hux laugh. 

Hux groans into him, reaches around, and suddenly Kylo's back spasms upward in sharp, shocking pleasure. Hux has a hand on his cock, is stroking fast, tight. It's too much. He grits his teeth, fists into the bedclothes. He can't come yet, not when he's doing so well. 

“Do you like that, pet?” Kylo's stomach twists at the endearment, tumbles over and over in an rush of pleasure too much to handle. But he manages to nod, to make a sound that might be assent. Hux laughs, breathless and wild. And it's just what Kylo wants, needs, has to hear. And he isn't going to last much longer.

“Do you want to come, my treasure?” And it's the first time Hux has ever used that one, has ever called him that, and Kylo needs, wants, shudders with it. He breathes out Hux's name, and it must be enough, because Hux smiles into his shoulder – the smile that Kylo can feel without even seeing it – and calls for him to come. 

It's a waterfall, a flood, and Kylo is drowning, Hux's smell all around him, and isn't that just his own smell now, because he's Hux's, and he can't be separated, and he feels like his heart is beating out of his chest, head thrown back, aching, cock spurting. 

He collapses on the bed as Hux pulls out, face down. But he feels the spatter of Hux's come hot across his back, painting him, using him. And it's so good. And he rolls over, forces himself to watch as Hux gets off the bed, goes to find a cloth while still panting from his release. And he sees the long lines of the tattoo on Hux's shoulder, the black and red stalking down his back just as Kylo's saber glimmers as he hunts down Hux's enemies. 

And he knows that he's Hux's. And Hux will keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hux pets at Kylo's hair. He looks lovely there, curled underneath Hux's desk with his face tipped upward, eyelashes fluttering. And his pretty, pretty mouth stretched open.
> 
> "This is nice, isn't it, pet." And Hux isn't even hard, but Kylo's mouth is warm, and soft, and his to use however he likes. "I know you like this, know you like to have my cock in you all the time." Kylo whimpers. And it echoes in Hux's ears, perfect and sweet.
> 
> "You were made for *this* pet. For me. You're so good like this. They've never appreciated you. They never will. I do. You know I do. Snoke, your mother, Skywalker, they all hate you, think you're weak. I know better. You're mine now, and I'll never put you aside like they did. You're mine." And there are tears in Kylo's eyes, but they're Hux's, just like his pretty soft mouth. And so Hux thumbs them away, pets through Kylo's hair. "Don't cry pet. I'm here." He rubs a little finger across Kylo's lips where they're still stretched around his cock. And Kylo sucks him, sucks as his cheeks are still damp with tears. Hux is getting harder, filling up Kylo's wet, wet mouth. And this is what he wants, what he needs. This, his, all his.
> 
> ***
> 
> Hux pushes back a little from the desk, back far enough that Kylo has to shuffle forward, chase after him with a pitiful whine. And then he's halfway out from under the desk, and resting his head against Hux's thigh. Hux lets him take the moment, breath slow and deep. And there's a small wet spot on his trousers, Kylo's sloppy wet mouth leaking gathered precome, spit in a circle where he's nestled at the juncture of Hux's thigh and torso, where his nose is buried in the crease. Hux doesn't really mind though, likes the messy-wrong shine on Kylo's lips.
> 
> But the moment passes, and he makes a soft noise, a click of his tongue. And Kylo lifts up his face, tilts his chin so Hux can run a thumb over those reddened lips.
> 
> "Come now, pet. I'm not finished working yet." And Kylo nods, swallows deep. Then he's licking back at Hux's cock where it lies bare. They're soft kitten licks at first, but then he's got his mouth stretched wide.
> 
> There's a knock at the door.
> 
> "Come." And it's Lieutenant Mitaka, hurrying in with his eyes on a datapad, a salute sketched hurriedly. And he's off, a long rant about the problems communications is having with the most recent propaganda film. Hux can see the moment he looks up, truly takes in what's in front of him. And to Mitaka's credit - Hux has to remember to put in the orders for his promotion - he doesn't even start. But there's a widening of his eyes, a kind of horrified flick sideways.
> 
> It's all Hux can do not to groan, thrust his hips forward into Kylo's willing throat. And Kylo does whimper, a little sweet noise as Hux's cock grows harder...


End file.
